Prince Vekar
'''Prince Vekar' is the leader of the Armada fleet that attacked Earth and is first in line to the throne of his royal family. He is the eldest son of Emperor Mavro, the older brother of Vrak and one of the main villains in Super Megaforce. http://www.marvista.net/programing-catalog.php?n=27&id=383&cat=1 Character History He sends the Messenger to Earth to inform Vrak that the Armada was approaching the planet and to confirm if the resisting forces, particularly the Rangers, have been defeated. While Levira mulled over not having a device to track down Vrak, Prince Vekar brushed off his death and went straight to the invasion. He sent his first commander to Earth, alongside thousands of XBorgs, telling his crew that this is to avenge his brother's supposed death. After his first commander, Headridge, was destroyed by the Rangers, he realized that Earth can fight back and immediately sent down another commander, Tentacus, who was also destroyed. On his second attempt, Vekar had missiles positioned to target all major cities of the world at once. However, he had the misfortune of having the missiles set to launch after two full hours, a fact he immediately regretted when he realized that it was more than enough time for the Rangers to defeat Cybax, his commander in charge of the operation. Skatana vulunteers to conquer Earth for the Armada. Vekar allows him to conquer Earth. When he ran off, Vekar scolded Skatana for retreating and told him to go back to the battle field. The plan failed when Skatana got destroyrd. Prince Vekar finds out that Damaras is acting behind the back with his own plan which is to capture the Wild Force Red Lion Megazord. Vekar scolded him that the Armada's mission is to rule the entire universe and that they can't be sidetracked from their plan by "searching for one puny lion". Then he had Argus alert the troops that there had been a change of plans. As a result of changing the plan to attacking random civilians, the attempt to conquer Earth failed. Sometime later, Argus, some XBorgs, and a member of the Elite Guard tag along with Vekar so he can introduce himself to the world, but the rangers arrive, only to anger him. After being hit by Noah's Mega Blaster, he is teleported back to the ship, thanks to Levira's interference. Vekar then told Matacore to attack the Rangers again, only for him to be destroyed. With all of his efforts thwarted, Vekar allows Pacha Chamak, who claims to be able to take down the Rangers, to actually attempt to target them directly. He is, of course, unsurprised, but fuming mad that his commander, a volunteer, did not succeed. Some time after, Vekar added Gorgax to a platoon of XBorgs and sent them down in another assault on Earth. although the XBorgs were destroyed, Gorgax was able to escape, though was later criticized by Vekar for his cowardice. Vekar then had Levira "upgrade" his collar by attaching a bomb to it, and sent him down to fight the rangers again. This plan also failed due to the appearance of the Silver Ranger. Prince Vekar had since fallen into deep depression due to the fact that none of his plans were able to beat the rangers. Damaras noted that they may be better without him. Moments later, Vekar regained his will to conquer Earth when he escaped his deep depression. He dubbed himself a genius when he recruited Skeltox to conquer Earth. This plan, however, failed. He said that he can't take much more of the defeats. When an intense storm broke out, Vekar had Damaras by deplying Sirjinkor place the Powermid Vrak has been working on in Mount Edonova. Sirjinkor took the tip of the Powermid with him while it gathers energy from the storm. When that was complete, Sirjinkor placed the tip back into the Powermid and absorbed all the powers in it. With that done, Vekar had Sirjinkor summon a planetary meteor to Earth. This plan was thwarted once more by the Megaforce Rangers. While waiting for his tea from Invidious, Vekar complained about how he kept on failing and told Levira to hatch a new plan to conquer Earth. However, Levira having drank a love potion wanted to be with Jake. Vekar found this disgusting. Luckily for him, the love potion wore out on her. he catchs a cold in united as one Personality Though intelligent and scheming like his brother Vrak, Vekar is much more impulsive and quick to wrath, quickly dropping his cool in fits of rage when things don't go exactly how he planned as well as blaming and hitting his servants in frustration, similar to Lord Zedd's mistreatment of Goldar and, at first, his wife Rita. Like most supervillains, due to his grandiose attitude, he is prone to mistakes, such as when he orders a missile attack to launch at nightfall, giving the Rangers enough time to stop him, after which he blamed Damaras for the failure, as they did not stop him from his 'one' imperfect plan. As a prince, he believes no one knows better than him, and will often ignore the advice of his subjects. He always forgot the names of his Field Commanders, and mispronounces it. He is also very vain, not liking to battle, for fear of his face being damaged or being physically harmed. These features are a sharp contrast to his self-controlled, respectful and well-mannered predecessor, Admiral Malkor. Like his brother Vrak, he is obsessed with proving himself to his father, Mavro. This also hints that the two brothers have a sibling rivalry. He also hates when Damaras is taller than him. Arsenal * to be added Notes * In the ending credits, Prince Vekar is simply credited as "Prince". * Prince Vekar's voice in Episode 1 of Super Megaforce is different from his voice in later episodes. Portrayal * Stephen Butterworth's character portrayal in the first episode of Super Megaforce was originally a calm, collected, and capable villain. In the subsequent episodes, he has become an impulsive, griping, rage fueled, slightly incompetent, vain villain, making him more like his Gokaiger counterpart Warz Gill. Behind the Scenes * to be added See also *Vrak - His brother. *Emperor Mavro - His father. References Category:Main PR Villains Category:The Armada